A plasma display panel has been the center of attention as the next generation display device which has the highest practicality among flat panel displays. That is, the plasma display panel has high brightness and wide viewing angle so that it can be applicable widely as a thin type of large-sized display such as an outdoor advertising tower, a wall TV or a theater display.
Generally, a plasma display panel displays a picture by use of a visible ray emitted by irradiating a phosphor with the ultraviolet generated by the discharge of the inert gas sealed inside a discharge cell.
FIG. 1 is a diagram representing the structure of a typical three electrode surface discharge type plasma display panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical plasma display panel includes a scan electrode 2Y and a common electrode 2Z on an upper substrate 1; and a data electrode 6X formed on a lower substrate 5. At this moment, the scan electrode 2Y and the common electrode 2Z are formed in a direction to cross the data electrode 6X. And, the scan electrode 2Y and the common electrode 2Z constitute a pair of electrodes, and a plurality of such electrode pairs are arranged on the panel.
Also, an upper dielectric layer 3 and a protective film 4 are sequentially deposited on the upper substrate 1, and a lower dielectric layer 7 and barrier ribs 8 are formed on the lower substrate 5. And, Phosphor is spread over the surface of the lower dielectric layer 7 and the barrier ribs 8 to form a phosphor layer 9. A discharge cell is formed at an area where the scan electrode 2Y and the common electrode 2Z cross the data electrode 6X.
Herein, the phosphor might include a red phosphor, a green phosphor and a blue phosphor. Each phosphor is spread along the inner wall of each barrier rib 8. For example, the red phosphor might be (Y, Gd)BO3:Eu phosphor, the green phosphor might be Zn2SiO4:Mn (hereinafter referred to as ZSM) phosphor, and the blue phosphor might be BaMgAl10O17EU.
However, the ZSM phosphor used as the green phosphor has a lower dielectric constant than the red phosphor and the blue phosphor and has negative surface potential. Accordingly, the ZSM phosphor has higher discharge voltage upon driving to act as a cause for reducing its voltage margin and as a cause for resulting in miswriting or the deviation of inversion characteristic.
(Y, Gd)BO3:Tb (hereinafter referred to as YBT) phosphor and BaAl12O19:Mn (hereinafter, referred to as BAM-G) phosphor might be used as the green phosphor other than the ZSM phosphor. However, the YBT phosphor has a characteristic that its purity is inferior to P22 for cathode ray tube CRT and the range of color reproduction become narrow, thereby deteriorating the picture quality. At the same time, BAM-G phosphor has a problem that its deterioration gets bigger upon driving.